


A Wild Ride

by mkjsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Sugar Daddy, baby boy kyungsoo because yes., daddy jongin because y e s, kinda not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkjsoo/pseuds/mkjsoo
Summary: Soulmate au with Sugar Daddy au?





	A Wild Ride

At the age of 21, Kyungsoo still hadn’t found his soulmate yet. It didn’t bother him that much, he had a few flings here and there. He didn’t really believe in the concept of soulmates, he just wanted to see color in his life. But sometimes on lonely nights, he just wanted to be coddled by the one meant for him. 

 

“Come on signing up for a dating app isn’t even that bad!” Junmyeon said, trying to convince Kyungsoo to sign up. 

 

“Well I’m okay with signing up on a regular dating app, but this is an app where you match with sugar daddies!” Kyungsoo complained. 

 

“Honey, I know you have a thing for older guys and that you love being pampered. Plus you have college fees you still need to pay.” Junmyeon wiggles his eyebrows. But he starts seeing Kyungsoo slowly loosen up. 

 

“I do not like being pampered! And sure I’m broke but I can handle it myself!” Kyungsoo huffed and turned away, “But… is the app reliable?” 

 

“It is! If a guy wanted to be labeled as a sugar daddy in this app, they have to fill out all their financial information and the app checks if its legit or not!” 

 

“And may I ask why the heck you know about this?” 

 

“This app may or may not be where I found my… soulmate…” Junmyeon blushes and looks the other way. 

 

Kyungsoo gasped. “You mean Oh Sehun is-” Junmyeon shushes him. 

 

“Anyways here fill in the information and press ok once you’re done.” 

 

“Ugh,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “now what?” 

 

“So now you choose sugar baby and post some pictures.” 

 

“Pictures?? No, absolutely not!” Kyungsoo protests. 

 

“Ok fair enough I thought the same way but there’s a loophole.” Kyungsoo faces him and raises his eyebrow. “You don’t have to take pictures of your face. That’s all I’m going to say.” Junmyeon smirks. “Oh, I have to leave now Kyungsoo! Have fun with the app and tell me your progress!” 

 

Kyungsoo stared at the app that’s opened on his phone.  _ I guess I’ll try.  _ He didn’t know exactly what to take a picture of so he just took some mirror selfies that covered his face and a selfie that only showed half of his face.  _ This should do.  _

 

Two hours later, his inbox was filled with sugar daddies wanting to get in contact with him. But to his disappointment they were just messages asking for hookups or unsolicited dick pics. There was one, however, that caught his attention. 

 

**kimkai** : hello. how are you doing today?

 

He was curious so he checked out the account and he noticed that there were no pictures of him but pictures of his body after workouts and his prized possessions. This was the only genuine message he had so he decided to answer it. 

 

**bbysoo:** i’m doing fine, just a bit lonely. 

**kimkai:** why is that?

**bbysoo:** i kinda want to meet my soulmate and feel wanted and things :(

**kimkai:** a cutie like you hasn’t found theirs yet? 

 

Kyungsoo felt his face feel hot when the person called him cute. 

 

**bbysoo:** have you?

**kimkai:** no but i think i’ll be able to meet them soon. 

Anyways. would you like to meet?

**bbysoo:** uhm. for all i know you could be a creep. 

**kimkai:** oh trust me baby you’ll know who i am the moment you see me 

 

Kyungsoo soon finds himself waiting at a park that rarely anyone goes to at night. Though there are people, Junmyeon and Sehun, but that’s because if he were scammed, they could come to the rescue. Kyungsoo was standing awkwardly looking around to see if the man was going to show up.  _ I guess I wa- _

 

“Ehem.” Kyungsoo turned around. He gasped. The moment he looked at the man, his black and white world turned into color. He was able to see color in the night sky, the lights, the grass, everything. _ Is this man my soulmate? _ He took another look at the man and screamed. Junmyeon and Sehun ran up to him, only to be stilled by the man in front of them. He was Kim Jongin who was the CEO of Kim Co., one of the biggest fashion business in the world. 

 

“Hello there. You must be bbysoo. From your reaction, I’m guessing you know who I am. It wouldn’t be fair for only you to know my real name, is it?” Jongin asked with a smirk. 

 

“K-kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo was speechless. 

 

“Well, Kyungsoo, it seems like you are my soulmate and I’ll have to say, I’m very glad to have you as mine” Jongin smiled. 

 

The only thing Kyungsoo could do at that moment was think,  _ this is going to be a wild ride. _   
  


  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is a word vomit. yes. thx for reading if you did.  
> this is. bad. ok ill leave. comment if you want? thx ily :3


End file.
